2017 Atlantic hurricane season/Layten
THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION BY THE OWNER OF THE PAGE Storms Hurricane Arlene A pre season tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on May 27, before moving westwards over the next several days without any significant organisation of its central convection until it reached the central Caribbean on June 3. From here, rapid development took place, and Tropical Depression One formed at 0900 UTC on June 4th near the southern Hispaniolan coast. Continuing to kove west, the storm reached winds of 40 mph, and was named Arlene just 12 hours after formation. Over the next 24 hours, Arlene rapidly intensified, reachingbits peak intensity with a peak 1-minute wind of 80 mph, and a minimal central pressure of 984 mbar before making landfall in Cuba on June 7 as a 65 mph tropical storm. From here, a weakening former hurricane Arlene moved towards the Bahamas, where it merged with a feontal system around 1400 UTC. The remains of Arlene continued to move towards Bermuda, before being absorbed by a passing frontal system 2 days later. During its active tenure, Arlene caused 21 deaths, and an estimated $25 million in damages. Tropical Storm Bret A cutoff low that formed in the Gulf of Mexico was able to organise into Subtropical Depression Two on June 17. Upon its reclassification as a Subtropical Storm the following day, it was named Bret, as it began to move towards Florida. On June 19, Bret became fully tropical, and reached its peak intensity of 45 mph as it made landfall in the Big Bend region. Later that evening, Bret moved out into the Atlantic, and weakened to a remnant low pressure area, which was absorbed by another tropical wave the following evening. No deaths or significant damages were reported during Bret. Hurricane Cindy The origins of Cindy can be traced back to a tropical wave that emerged from Africa on June 27. Loaded with energy, and in a favourable environment, the precursor low was able to develop into Tropical Storm Cindy around 0300 UTC on June 29. Continuing west, Cindy became a hurricane on July 1, and then peaked at Category 2 the following day, before rounding a ridge into an unfavourable environment and weakening to a tropical storm early on July 4, and beginning extratropical transition later that day. By 1200 UTC on July 5, the NHC had reported that Cindy was a string extratropical cyclone, and that it would merge with a developing cold front later the same day. During its time as a tropical cyclone, Cindy had no impacts on any land areas, so there were no deaths or fatalities from the storm as a result of this. Hurricane Don Hurricane Don originated from a tropical wave that washed off Africa on July 15. Moving westwards, the wave organised into Teopical Depression Four on July 20, and then into a tropical storm 6 hours later, when it was named Don by the NHC. Continued intensification commenced, and 2 days later, the storm was upgraded into the 3rd hurrcane of the season. From this point on, Don explosively intensified, and 12 hours later, Don became the first major hurricane of the season, exhibiting a very round, symmetrical eye ringed by intense convection. The following morning, Don peaked as a 150 mph category 4, and became fully annular at this time as it headed for the Bahamas islands. On July 25, Don made landfall as a 140 mph category 4 hurricane, allowing the storm to lose strength as it travelled over several of the islands. On July 27, Don made landfall un Georgia as a category 2 hurricane, fore travelling up the US East coast whilst slowly weakening. On the following morning, Don weakened to a 65 mph tropical storm, as extratropical transition finally began, which was complete by 1200 UTC the following day. During its time active, Don was responsible for 57 daeths, and $15 billion in damages, which later led to its retirement. Tropical Storm Emily Tropical Storm Emily developed from a non tropical area of low pressure near Bermuda. Tropical Depression Five developed on the 2nd, but due to unfavourable conditions, the depression only intensified slowly whilst heading towards the island. On the morning of August 5, the system was named Emily as it peaked at 40 mph and began extratropical transition, which was complete 12 hours later. No deaths or damages were reported from Emily in Bermuda. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six developed from a cutoff low in the central Atlantic on August 10, moving towards the northeast at a fast pace. The depression was, however, unable to intensify into a tropical storm during its cycle, and only reached storm force when it became post tropical 2 days later, peaking at 40 mph as an extratropical low. No impacts on land were recorded from Six whilst it was active. Tropical Storm Franklin A non tropical area of low pressure developed near the Bahamas on August 12, before gaining organised deep convection and a vigorous low level circulation on August 14, making it Tropical Depression Seven as of that time. 24 hours later, the system had 40 mph winds, and so was upgraded to a tropical storm, and named Franklin as a result of this. Over the next few days, Franklin meandered near the Bahamas, stalling and weakening to a tropical depression on August 19. Later that day, Franklin weakened to a remnant circulation as it lost all of its organised deep convection due to upwelling of cold water. During its time as a tropical cyclone, Franklin was not held responsible for any impacts on land. Hurricane Gert Hurricane Gert developed from a tropical wave that washed off the coast of Africa on August 18. On August 21, a reconnaisance aircraft reported a closed circulation with 50 mph winds. On August 23, Gert became a hurricane as it passed through the Lesser Antilles. Once out in the Caribbean, Gert was able to steadily intensify, and on August 27, Gert reached its peak intensity of 175 mph, making it the strongest storm in term of winds since Felix in 2007. In terms of its 904 mbar pressure, Gert was the strongest storm since Wilma in 2005. Shortly after peak intensity, Gert passed through the Yucatan Channel and into the Gulf of Mexico, where increasing shear weakened the storm to its 150 mph landfall intensity in Florida on August 28, making it the strongest hurricane to make landfall in the US since Charley in 2004. After emerging into the Atlantic later that day at category 3 intensity, Gert began to undergo extratropical transition, and on August 30, weakened to a tropical storm as this process completed. During its cycle, Gert was blamed for 17 deaths, and $540 million in damages. Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Harvey originated from a tropical wave that emerged from the coast of Africa on August 28. As it moved west, it became Tropical Depression Nine on the 30th, and was later named Harvey as it became the 8th tropical storm of the season. On September 1, Harvey became a hurricane, and peaked later the same day as a 125 mph category 3, making landfall in the northern Lesser Antilles with these winds. After passing through the Lesser Antilles, Harvey emerged into the Caribbean Sea the next day, and began weakening as it approached the Dominican Republic. On September 4th, Harvey made landfall there with 80 mph winds, weakening to a remnant low on September 6th. Harvwy was held accountable for 110 deaths, and $625 million in damages during its lifecycle. Tropical Storm Irma The origins of Irma can be traced to a non tropical area of low pressure that formed in the Gulf of Mexico on September 6. Moving in an erratic motion, the system gained gale force wind, and by September 10, had become sufficiently well organised to be classified as Tropical Storm Irma with 45 mph winds. Moving over Florida at peak strength with 50 mph winds the next day, Irma moved out into the Atlantic on September 12, where it began extratropical transition, completing it as a tropical depression on the following afternoon. 2 people died during Irma, and $10 million was done in damages. Tropical Storm Jose The origins of Jose can be traced back to an extratropical cyclone that formed near Bermuda on September 13. Moving southwest, it managed to organise into Tropical Depression Eleven on September 17, and then intensified into Tropical Storm Jose 18 hours later as it headed for Maine. The cyclone then peaked with 45 mph winds on September 19, before weakening to a depression and turning extratropical off the US East Coast. No deaths or damages were blamed on Jose. Severe Tropical Storm Katia Category:Hypothetical Events